Dragon Siblings
by Swirlingwinds
Summary: Inu gang meet two people a brother and a sister. They have skills that rival the power of the Tetsusaiga. Their worst fear has happened, they are teamed up with Sesshomaru. Is this the one foe that even the Inu gang can't defeat? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. The siblings

Sup? This is my second Inuyasha story. I decided I wanted a story with character made after my eldest brother and me so here it is.  
  
Dragon Siblings  
  
Chapter 1- the siblings  
The Inu gang was hiding in bushes watching a clearing. They were drawn to this clearing because Kagome sensed a jewel shard and Inuyasha heard some different language no one had ever heard before  
They looked upon two people a man and a woman. They looked like two normal humans. The woman had black hair with white highlights in it. It was pulled into a ponytail. She wore black poofy pants and a black tank top. She had a sword that looked like the Tetsusaiga when it was in it's true form. The man had short, pure white hair with black highlights. His outfit looked like Sesshomaru's except it was all green with green poofy pants. He had the spiked armor. He also had a sword that looked like the woman's. The two looked a lot like each other.  
Inuyasha stared at the two. They looked like humans but he knew they weren't. He could sense it. He looked over at Kagome. She was staring at one spot. He leaned over and whispered to her, "Do you see a jewel shard?"  
She whispered back to him, "Yes, it is in a pouch attached to the woman's pants."  
"Sure it isn't in her?" Inuyasha stated.  
"Positive. Do you think they're human?" she paused.  
"No, they're not human," Inuyasha answered.  
"Then, why hasn't she used the jewel shard?"  
"I don't know," Inuyasha said. Then, they turned their attention back to the clearing.  
The man was leaning on the ground stretching his limbs. The woman was spinning and tossing her sword with ease.  
"Sakuta, you amaze me," The man got up and started to watch her.  
Sakuta spun her sword around then she balanced it on her finger, through it up spinning, and caught it behind her, "What?" she questioned him.  
"You are one of the best fighters in the world, and you have worked hard to get there," the man was cut off.  
"Don't forget the natural born talent," She added in.  
"And the natural born talent of being what we are. And yet you don't act that way." The man said to her.  
She gave him a glare and said, "Takudo, are you ready yet?"  
"Of course, younger sister," Takudo got into a fighter stance, dug himself in and pointed his sword at Sakuta.  
Sakuta flipped her sword in the air. She dug herself into a fighter stance opposite her brother's. The sword came tumbling back down. Sakuta simply lifted her hand and caught it. She never took her eyes off of Takudo. Both swords were covered in two different colored fires. Sakuta's was red and Takudo's was blue.  
Sakuta ran her sword down her brother's then back. They put their swords in the middle touching. Then they walked in a circle matching the other's steps. Takudo simply said, "Go." They flew apart from each other. Sakuta jumped high in the air. She came down, sword in front of her. Takudo stepped out of the way. Sakuta went right into the ground. She sent shock waves that made Shippo fly back a couple feet. She had spilt the ground where she landed.  
She quickly jumped up and turned to block Takudo's incoming strike. Sakuta came in with another attack. Takudo blocked it. Both fighters were incredibly good. Both were better at swordplay than Inuyasha. They continued fighting aggressively. Takudo was the better of the two. He was also older. The whole gang was stunned. There was no way they could defeat them. Their only chance was the wind-scar.  
Takudo flew into the air. He was coming down fast. Sakuta looked up and threw her sward high into the air. She did back handsprings away. She traveled a good distance away. Takudo landed in her old spot. He looked at Sakuta. She stopped springing and caught her sword. Takudo stood up. Then both flew towards each other. They clashed. It is sent shock waves that shook the whole forest. Miroku caught Shippo as he was flying away. Sakuta broke and spun her whole body and made an attempted strike at Takudo's head. He blocked it, brought her sword down and placed his sword on her neck. Both were panting.  
Takudo started making low growls. It was the language that Inuyasha heard. "That is it. That is what I heard," Inuyasha told everyone. Sakuta answered in this new tongue. She broke and bother stopped and caught their breaths.  
"Very good Sakuta," Takudo answered talking normally.  
"What do you mean? I lost," Sakuta said.  
"Yes, but you have improved a lot," Takudo said, "Don't feel bad not many people can beat me."  
Sakuta didn't say anything back. She sat down.  
Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He jumped out of the bushes. He ran and pointed the Tetsusaiga in Sakuta's face, "Give me the jewel shard!"  
Sakuta pushed the Tetsusaiga our of her face and said, "NO! Ask nicely."  
"Then, I'll take it from you," Inuyasha said putting his sword in front of him.  
"You should learn some manners, demon." Sakuta said pulling her sword on him. End Chapter  
  
Hiya again. I hope u liked my chapter. Please read and review. I was bored so I wrote this Please review  
  
Prongs 


	2. Inuyasha's Mistake

Sorry it has been so long to update I got a day off for election day so I have a chance to update all my stories so here you go.

Chapter 2- Inuyasha's mistake 

Inuyasha knew he had no chance of beating Sakuta by swordplay. But he thought he had one advantage, the wind-scar. But he couldn't see it. (This is when he could only use it on demons.)

Sakuta smiled, "What's wrong?" It was like she knew Inuyasha couldn't see it.

She came at him with full force. Inuyasha braced himself. She made many fast attacks at him. He was just barely blocking them. He was overwhelmed.

Sakuta made a horizontal strike. Inuyasha managed to block it with his sword but the force spun him around. While he had his back to her, She slashed his back. Inuyasha yelled in pain and fell to his knees. Sakuta walked to his side and kicked him over on to his back. She stepped on his hand force him to release the Tetsusaiga. She sat on his chest, held her sword to his neck and pinned his arms down with her feet.

"From the way you talked to me I excepted more of a challenge. But after all you are just a demon." She looked at him, "I take that back." She paused for a second, "You are nothing but a half-breed demon."

"Then what are you?" Inuyasha's breath was coarse.

"I am a dragon. I am no demon," She had a devilish smile on her face.

"You are kinda cute," She moved closer to his face.

Kagome was watching Sakuta start to get closer to Inuyasha. She clutched her fists hard. Then she noticed that Takudo was gone. She was looking around for him.

"Looking for me?" Takudo was behind them. He grabbed Miroku and Sango in one hand and Kagome and Shippo in the other. He picked them up and carried them into the clearing. He dropped them hard.

Kagome got up and started to run for Inuyasha. But then Takudo turned into a huge black dragon with a white mane (the are Chinese dragons just to let you know). He stepped in front of her. His tail curled around Miroku, Sango and Shippo making sure they didn't move. Kagome turned her attention back to Inuyasha.

Sakuta leaned over and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. "You know if you hadn't been so rude I would have given you the shard. I have no use for it. But now I'm not." She looked at him "You see my brother over there. This is what we are. So don't mess in our affairs."

She got off of Inuyasha, "This time, I will spare your life. Next time you piss me off I will kill you." She turned into a white dragon with a black mane. She growled something at Takudo and flew off. Takudo unwrapped his tail from Miroku, Sango and Shippo and followed.

End chapter

Please review


End file.
